battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ninjaman165/House of Horrors Part 2
House of Horrors '' Dante turned his gaze towards the broken down staircase leading to the upper level of the house. His grip on his swords tightened, his glowing green eyes narrowed, and his brow hardened. Slowly, Dante inched towards the stairs, while carefully listening out for anymore noises. He reached the bottom of the staircase and hesitated briefly; he just stared off into the choking blackness that was the upper level. Dante took in a deep breath, held it for a few moments, exhaled, and focused up. He would find his brother, if that was the last thing he did. Dante placed one foot on the rickety step... And that is when he heard it... An absolutely chilling, blood curdling, nightmare-inducing scream echoed through the entire house, almost knocking Dante off his feet from the sheer intensity of it. It sounded as if a person was being literally skinned alive, and then dipped in acid. Dante's steely resolve had been shaken, and his entire body shuddered at the thought of having to go up there, but if that's where Ubel was, then he had no choice. He wasn't leaving here without his little brother by his side. As such, Dante slowly continued to inch up the stairs, taking one step at a time.'' Each step creaked and moaned something horrible, as much as the ninja Prime tried his best to remain silent. Not that such mattered now; whoever or whatever was here, was already well aware of Dante's presence. As he ascended up the deteriorated stairs, the house seemed to grow even darker the further Dante went, which seemed impossible. It was as though the shadows themselves had begun to move, closing in on Dante with silent efficiency, slowly wrapping their inky claws around his entire being. '' ''Finally, Dante reached the upper hallway of the house, of which was so claustrophobically tight, that it felt like the walls on either side cave in on Dante at any minute. The walls themselves were cracked and fractured everywhere, with large pockets of black mold clawing its way up and down the sides of them. Each step that Dante took on the old wooden floors, caused them to flex and creak under the pressure. Strangely enough, for as long of a hallway as this was, there didn't seem to be any real doors to any rooms on either sides of the walls. The only door that was immediately clear, was a dingey red one... All the way at the end of the hallway. As Dante moved along, he began to notice something rather strange: every single time that he took a step, the distance between himself and the door seemed to almost increase further and further. It was as if the hallway itself was stretching, or, more disturbingly yet, as if it was nothing more than an illusion of the mind. Still, the ninja Prime persisted, occasionally darting his eyes from side to side, up and down, in order to watch his flanks. It didn't exactly matter, though; there was barely enough room for two people to walk side-by-side without literally touching shoulders. Dante's attention was suddenly turned to something bizarre on both sides of the hallway. He took a moment to stop and study it in more detail, and immediately found it to be a line of text written in big, smokey gray letters. Dante could swear that they hadn't been there a second ago. In any case, the text contained five, simple, yet crystal clear words: LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN. Dante narrowed his eyes; there was obviously something else going on here, than just a homicide. "Dante." A familiar voice suddenly called out. Dante turned towards the source, and his eyes widened in surprise. There, standing in front of the worn red door...Was Ubel. The big ninja was smiling warmly at Dante, his helmet now being off, and began walking towards him. "Ubel!" Dante exclaimed with excitement. "By the Yakuza, I was so worried about yo-" Dante's voice trailed off as he soon started to notice something... Off about his brother. For starters, even though Ubel was standing right in front of him, Dante still couldn't sense his energy at all. Plus, the distance between he and the red door now looked like it had gotten closer than before. Dante then looked into Ubel's eyes. For some reason, they didn't have the usual spark and energy in them, and they weren't glowing. Dante narrowed his eyes a bit, and kept his guard up just in case. '' ''"I'm so glad I found you, bro! I somehow managed to get lost up here, and couldn't reach you. I couldn't even sense you." Ubel remarked, and confused look written on his face. '' ''Dante didn't reply back for a moment, not really knowing what to say. "Ubel's" story was painfully flimsy, and he wasn't buying a word of it. '' ''Ubel's smile slowly faded as his brow furrowed in concern. "Dante? Are-are you okay? You don't seem to be looking too good." He said, and motioned towards the door. "Come on, there's a really nice sofa in here for you to lay down on. Pretty ironic for this house, eh?" Dante remained silent, merely keeping his eyes firmly on his, "brother". After several, painful moments of absolute silence, Dante finally broke it. "What are our other two siblings' names?" He inquired. Ubel raised an eyebrow, "What?" He replied. "You heard me. What are the names of our other two siblings? Tell me, right now." Dante calmly demanded. Now, it was Ubel's turn to remain akwardly silent. Finally, the big ninja scoffed and said, "Are you serious right now? Daeva and Evron." He jeered. "Man, you really DO need to lie down for a while. Now, come on, I'm starting to get worried about you." Dante didn't move an inch. Underneath his mask, a subtle smiled formed on his lips. "What's the name of the girl you love?" He asked. '' ''Ubel gave him strange look. "Huh?" '' ''"What's the name of the girl you love?" Dante asked again. Ubel sighed with growing irritation. "Seriously, Dante, ENOUGH with the dumb questions alright? Now let's go, so you can get some rest." He stated with notable exasperation. Dante rested his hand on his hip. "Answer my question, and I'll go." He said. Ubel groaned harshly. "Fine, alright? Since you act like a damn stubbron brat, I'll play your little game." He growled. "Her name is Holly, okay? You satisfied now?" Dante tighted his grip on both of his swords. "Wrong answer." He stated dryly. Ubel recoiled. "What?! No it's not, that was right!" He roared. Dante calmly shook his head. "No, it isn't, and the real Ubel would know that for a fact." He shot back. "I'm giving you one chance to come clean; lie to me, and that's your life. Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" The imposter stared blanky at Dante for a moment, their eyes darkening with growing anger. Suddenly, they began snickering, which soon turned into a sickeningly wet chortle. They gazed deeply into Dante's intense, green eyes, and purred, "Oh, you'll see him soon enough." Suddenly, the shadows all around Dante began to literally reach out and grab ahold of him like dark hands. The ninja Prime was caught off guard and struggled desperately to get free, but it was no use. The shadowy grips were vice-like, and felt as though Dante was trying to move through molasses. Soon, Dante began to feel himself being dragged closer and closer towards the red door. He roared and screamed as he tried with all of his might to break loose. All of his powers had been completely negated, and he was now essentially a large, immovable rock, being carried beyond his will. The towering imposter of Ubel was waiting by the door, turned the handle, and opened it, revealing an endless expanse of blackness. As Dante neared the entrance, the imposter suddenly began to shudder and twist into an entirely different shape. Dante's eyes widened as the true form of the imposter soon came to light. "You?!" Dante gasped. '' ''A voracious grin traced across her lips. "Welcome ninja, to the final night of your life." She mused, and slammed the door shut. '' ''The hard sound echoed throughout the entire house, and the entire realm for that matter. A flash of lightning lit the skies above, followed by a guttural roar of thunder. And then... Silence... Silence of the purest kind, followed. To be Continued... Category:Blog posts